


The Perks of Being Polite

by RegalPotato



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPotato/pseuds/RegalPotato
Summary: Madalena learns to say 'please'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. There isn't really a plot or a purpose other than the fact I wanted to write orgasm denial/build up. 
> 
> Major thanks to my best friend who inspired this idea and helped me figure out how to end the fic.

He flipped her onto her front, hands sliding from her hips to roam roughly over her arse. One hand dipped beneath her, fingers sliding through the folds of her sex and Madalena whined, hips bucking into the bed, trying and failing to find friction that just wasn’t there. 

“Gareth…” she hissed through clenched teeth. 

“Yeah?” 

His voice was thick with arousal and the sound of it made her groan, eyes shutting tightly and body tensing. She was burning for him. 

“I need you inside me, now.”

The hand still on her arse tightened its grip at her words, but Gareth made no other move towards obeying her. His fingers danced around her entrance, teasing, torturing. 

“Gareth…”

“Say please.”

Her eyes snapped open at his words. 

“What?”

“Say. Please.”

He continued to move his fingers against her, the actions too light and not enough. She whined again, hands grasping at the sheets beside her head.

“Gareth, I need you,” she breathed out shakily, voice hitching as his fingers grazed lightly over her clit. 

“I didn’t hear a please, Queenie.”

She could hear the smirk in his voice, but this was a game she didn’t intend to lose. 

“Gareth,” she gasped as he pressed against her more forcefully. “If you don’t fuck me now, you’re never seeing me naked again.”

He paused, leaning forwards and pressing his body into her, his weight warm and solid against her back. Madalena exhaled sharply, trying not to moan, refusing to let him win. 

“That wasn’t a please either,” he whispered next to her, teeth grazing over her ear. 

His fingers flicked against her clit as he leant back and Madalena’s hips bucked again, trying to find purchase against him. 

“I’ll do anything, Gare,” she groaned, trying to make him give in. “Anything.”

“Say.” A finger circled her sex, teasing entry. “Please.”

“Make me,” she growled, before crying out as Gareth pushed two fingers roughly inside her. 

His other hand slipped beneath her to press against her clit and it took Madalena a moment to remember how to form words.

“Oh God,” she panted, closing her eyes and pressing her face into the sheets, nails tearing holes in the fabric. 

She could feel her climax building, her arousal burning through her. She pushed back against him, trying to match the rhythm of his fingers. He apparently knew the noises she was making far too well, slowing down and pulling away just as her climax began to peak, leaving her empty and frustrated. 

“Say please, Maddie.” 

She could hear him suck his fingers clean. Her body was screaming for him. She’d never needed anything more than she needed Gareth’s cock inside her at that moment. 

“I will leave and find someone else, Gareth,” she threatened, a part of her seriously considering it. 

His hands grasped the top of her thighs, thumbs resting just out of reach.

“Someone who can make you come as well as I can?” 

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, but she still couldn’t hold back the moan his words caused. His thumbs pressed into the very top of her inner thighs and Madalana could feel herself get even wetter for him. 

“I’m sure some of your men are up to the…” He pushed her legs further apart and her breath hitched. “...the challenge.”

The hands on her thighs tightened almost painfully and she knew she was going to bruise. But the idea of bruises - bruises in the shape of Gareth’s fingertips - decorating her made Madalena squirm with need for him. 

“I’ll kill everyone of them if they touch you,” he growled and the sound went straight through her.

She bit her lip again, humming at his possessiveness. One hand continued to grasp and twist in the sheets, but the other slid beneath her body, to knead against her clit.

“Maddie,” he warned.

“If you won’t fuck me and you won’t let your men fuck me…” She spread her fingers over her sex before sliding her middle finger into herself, gasping into the bed as she did so. “I’ll have to do it myself.”

If the noise he made in the back of his throat was any indication, Madalena was close to winning this game of his. Her breath came in little gasps as she worked her finger inside herself. She could feel Gareth tensing behind her as he watched. 

With him there, staring at her as she fucked herself, her own hand wasn’t enough; she still needed _him_. But it would be a cold day in hell before she willingly played the submissive in the bedroom. 

“Gareth,” she mewled. 

“Madalena.”

She so very rarely heard him utter her full name, especially not with his voice so clouded by arousal. It almost made her come right then and there. He leant forwards, grasping her upper arm and pulling it from under her. His hand slid up her arm to lace his fingers through hers, his second hand doing the same to the hand she still had twisted in the bedding. 

He shifted, still pinning down her hands with his own, until he was directly behind her. Madalena inhaled sharply as she felt his cock slide against the folds of her sex. Starting at her neck, Gareth kissed his way down, across her shoulder blades, nipping and tasting her skin as he moved. She writhed beneath him, whimpering as the motion pushed her more firmly against his cock. 

It was all too much, every nerve in her body was burning for him, everything she ever wanted didn’t matter as much as he did in that moment. Without she even realising she’d opened her mouth, Madalena was already crying out.

“Please!”

Before she even registered that she’d just let Gareth win, he’d let go of her hands, canted her hips up towards him buried himself deep inside her. Madalena’s mind crashed, everything becoming blissfully blank as he filled her. She came instantly, sparks of pleasure shooting through her as she screamed Gareth’s name. 

His pace didn’t slow as she clenched around him, pulling out fully before thrusting into her again, harder each time. He rode out her orgasm, fingers digging painfully into her skin as he held her hips steady. She could already feel a second climax building deep inside her. 

She knew Gareth was getting close to his own finish when his pace began to stutter, hips jerking irregularly into hers. She clenched again, moving a hand back down her body to rub against her clit, bringing herself closer to her second orgasm. 

“Come for me again, Queenie,” he growled. 

His words sent her over the edge, her orgasm bringing Gareth with her. His hips jerked into hers twice more before he came inside her and stilled, hands moving to the bed to hold his weight above her. For a moment they did nothing but breathe, each basking in the afterglow of their climax.

Madalena wriggled out from beneath him, turning over onto her back. Gareth shadowed over her, and Madalena groaned as she stretched, hands skimming up his chest before extending above her head. Gareth’s eyes followed the line of her body. 

One hand reached behind him to grasp the back of his neck whilst the other slowly snaked its way down his torso. She grinned sinfully, biting her lip as she arched up into him. 

“Now it’s your turn to beg.”


End file.
